


Sleeping In My Car

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Jiyong In Drag, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"- Это так ты приветствуешь дорогого любимого мужа, женщина?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In My Car

\- Ты приедешь меня встречать?  
\- Сначала скажи: ты купил то, что я просил.  
\- Знаешь, мне самому до сих пор не верится, но похоже, что купил.  
\- Что значит "похоже"? Он у тебя?  
\- Да. Правда, мне как-то не с руки было его распаковывать и проверять, но там такая упаковка, что ошибиться невозможно: внутри - действительно то, чего тебе так хотелось.  
\- И он такой же, как твой?  
\- Нет, мой не прозрачный. И цвет у него... прямо скажем, другой.  
\- Хён, хватит придуриваться! Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я не о цвете спрашиваю! По размеру, по форме он такой же?  
\- А! Ну так бы сразу и сказал... В общем, я решил сделать тебе приятное и взял потолще и в два раза длиннее.  
\- ЧТО?!  
\- Ладно, ладно! Шучу. На самом деле, все честно. Я действительно заморочился (хотя я наверное до старости тебе этого не прощу), все измерил, сфотографировал даже и нашел такой, чтобы был максимально похожим.  
\- О, хён! Я люблю тебя! Ты - лучший!  
\- И все-таки хоть убей, но я никогда не пойму, зачем он тебе понадобился. Все только и говорят о том, как напряженно ты работаешь, да какой у тебя загруженный график, да как только ты все успеваешь, а ты вон какими глупостями собрался заниматься.  
\- Ничего-ничего! У меня тоже должны быть свои маленькие радости в жизни.  
\- Ну я бы не сказал, что эта радость будет такая уж маленькая... - надувается на том конце провода Сынхён, в ответ на что Джиён заходится счастливым смехом, сидя перед телевизором в гостиной у них в квартире, пока сидящий на другом конце дивана Сырник напряженно ловит каждое его слово.

\- Что он тебе купил, хён? - спрашивает макнэ, когда он отбивается, предварительно заверив Сынхёна, что раз все в порядке, то он непременно приедет встречать его в аэропорт, будет один и на машине и вообще будет паинькой и тот не пожалеет, что пошел ради него на этот подвиг.  
\- Да ничего особенного. Я у него просил одну мелочь, а он отказывался ее покупать. Но все-таки купил! - и гордый тем, что совершил для него его хён, Джиён придвигается к Сырнику, весь из себя угрожая полезть с ним обниматься.  
Но Сырник боязливо отодвигается от него, вцепляясь в поручень и не сводя с него подозрительного взгляда:  
\- Это что-то... послушать ваш разговор, так больше всего похоже на резиновый х*й.  
Джиён даже останавливается, пораженный такой проницательностью. Но не может же он, в самом деле, ответить "Бинго! Ты угадал!", поэтому только буркает:  
\- Хватит ругаться! Занялся бы лучше чем-нибудь полезным.  
И спешит ретироваться, пока макнэ не насел на него с расспросами, присосавшись так, как он умеет.

Но пусть он и сбегает от макнэ, внутри у него все поет и ему страстно хочется поделиться с кем-нибудь разбирающей его радостью. Ведь то, что сделал Сынхён, - это настоящий подвиг. Так и Ёнбэ сказал, когда он рассказал ему, какой ультиматум выдвинул их хёну. "Точно!" - восклицает про себя Джиён, у него же есть Ёнбэ. И к нему-то в комнату он и отправляется.  
Тот лежит на кровати и читает.  
Пожалуй, только он способен пролежать с книгой весь выходной, когда можно сорваться куда-нибудь на весь день гулять или перевстречаться со всеми друзьями. "Я люблю тихий отдых" - говорит он, но Джиёну кажется, что на самом деле он просто робеет людей, и это не нравится ему. Но пытаться вытащить Тэянга куда-нибудь - дохлый номер. Он много лет пробовал и нисколько не преуспел, несмотря на то, что порой ему все же удается вытащить его вместе с собой, после чего тот, как правило, быстро покидает то место, куда они направляются, и все заканчивается классикой: с книгой в постели, за компьютером в интернете или перед телевизором - за просмотром того, что он видел уже миллион раз и что даже Джиён уже может процитировать хотя бы наполовину. Зато когда ему бывает плохо и внутри все болит, Джиён не находит ничего лучше, чем присоединиться к своему другу в этом "тихом отдыхе": лежать с ним рядом на кровати, рассказывая все, что он сейчас думает и чувствует, или забраться к нему под бок, пока он на диване смотрит что-то, где ни один сюжетный поворот не покажется ему неожиданным, потому что он видел это столько раз, что отлично помнит маршрут и с закрытыми глазами, или весь день показывать друг другу какую-нибудь ерунду в интернете.  
Теперь он тоже забирается на кровать к Тэянгу и утыкается лицом ему в бок, обхватывая рукой его за бедро.  
\- Ну что? Он возвращается? - смеется тот, потому что ему становится щекотно от его носа и дыхания. - Поедешь его встречать?  
По-прежнему уткнувшись в него, Джиён кивает, крепче обнимая его, и Тэянг откладывает свою книгу и гладит его по волосам.  
\- Соскучился? - спрашивает он и Джиён снова кивает, глубже утыкаясь в него. - Эй! Ты ведь там не плачешь?!  
Тэянг садится на кровати, поднимает вместе с собой Джиёна, держа его за плечи сильными руками, и всматривается ему в лицо. Но тот только улыбается и мотает головой:  
\- Нет, что ты. Просто не знаю, как тебе сказать...  
\- А сказать тебе очень хочется, - с облегчением улыбается в ответ Тэянг, отпуская его и снова растягиваясь на кровати, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
\- Угу, - Джиён опять кивает и Ёнбэ замечает румянец у него на щеках. - Только ты скажешь, чтобы я заткнулся и Бога ради избавил тебя от подробностей своей интимной жизни.  
\- Уууу... Почему-то мне тоже так кажется. Но ты все равно скажи, а то у тебя такой вид, будто иначе ты взорвешься.  
\- Ёнбэ, я обожаю его! - выпаливает младший. - Он привезет мне вибратор!  
И все это с таким восторженным видом, что Тэянг не может сдержать хохота.  
\- Господи, - наконец произносит он, отсмеявшись и утирая выступившие на глазах слезы. - Зачем он тебе?  
\- Ну знаешь... - опускает глаза его друг, пальчиком водя по покрывалу. - Он ведь иногда уезжает. И когда его долго нет, чтобы я мог...  
\- Ладно-ладно-ладно! - поднимает руку Тэянг, останавливая его. - Я тебя вполне понял: незаменимая вещь в хозяйстве. Господи, Джи, как я теперь буду смотреть на тебя и не думать...  
Он снова начинает смеяться и Джиён присоединяется к нему.  
Отсмеявшись, младший опускается Тэянгу на грудь и тихо произносит:  
\- Я правда этого хотел. Не представляю, на что ему пришлось пойти, чтобы раздобыть его. Иногда мне кажется, что он - мой рыцарь на белом коне. А иногда, - он тихо смеется, - что он - обычная занудная зануда с самым мерзким на свете характером.  
Они некоторое время лежат молча: Джиён отрешенно водит рукой по его груди, улыбаясь мыслям о скорой встрече с Сынхёном, пока Тэянг обнимает его за плечи, думая о том, что удивительно, как все это могло так обернуться, что они вдруг влюбились друг в друга после стольких лет знакомства и вот уже сколько времени встречаются. И не собираются расставаться, кивает он сам себе, хотя порой весь дом стоит на ушах или ходит по стеночке, когда они ссорятся. Когда-то их мнимая любовь даже была официальной линией партии, но потом как-то все заглохло. А теперь, когда они любят друг друга по-настоящему и даже начальство уже знает об их отношениях, все отнеслись к этому... ну да, как к чему-то, чего все, в принципе, ожидали, но старались особенно не думать об этом. По крайней мере у него сложилось такое впечатление и ему кажется, что многие из их окружения разделяют его.  
\- Что будем делать вечером? - прерывает молчание Тэянг.  
\- Я поеду к сестре, - Джиён поднимает голову и кладет подбородок на свои скрещенные у него на груди руки. - Я хочу сделать Сынхён-хёну небольшой сюрприз, а все сейчас у нее.  
\- Снова нарядишься девушкой? - словно видит его насквозь старший.  
Младший смеется:  
\- Да. Ему нравится, когда я наряжаюсь для него девушкой. К тому же, - он становится серьезным, опуская глаза, - он всегда возвращается со съемок каким-то не таким. Мне легче будет с ним, если я и сам тоже буду не таким, как обычно. А за ночь он изменится... хотя бы чуть-чуть... или я привыкну к тому, что в нем изменилось...  
Джиён пожимает плечами и Тэянг гладит его по голове, как бы говоря "Ну же, не раскисай". Он знает, как его друг не любит "использованного" Сынхёна. Он может сколько угодно вещать про самостоятельность и полную свободу каждого, но когда его любимый возвращается со съемок и привозит с собой чьи-то чужие привычки, интонации или манеру одеваться, у него буквально челюсти сводит от досады, что кто-то еще смеет влиять на то, что по праву принадлежит только ему. И на борьбу с этими "паразитами" он тогда бросает все силы. Хотя, к чести его будет сказано, борется без особенного фанатизма, сам порой со временем приходя к выводу, что кое-какие "паразиты" только красят его партнера.  
Они снова лежат молча: Джиён крепко обнимает его, положив голову Ёнбэ на живот, пока старший снова берет свою книгу. Джиёну не хочется уходить и искать себе занятие. Пока еще рано уезжать к сестре, а внутри у него все так и шевелится при мысли о том, что совсем скоро его партнер снова будет рядом. Об этом хочется думать постоянно и вместе с тем неторопливый ход совсем расслабившегося сегодня времени делает эти мысли для него тягостными. Поэтому он просто лежит на животе своего друга, заглушая собственное нетерпение тем, что кто-то находится рядом и чисто теоретически он в любой момент может перестать думать, подгоняя минуты, и поговорить с ним о чем-нибудь.  
Он почти уже усыпает, когда раздается стук в дверь и в комнату входит Дэсон, принося ему телефон: звонит Дами, которая просит его приехать пораньше, так как у нее появилась одна идея.  
Жаль, что Дэсон не согласится его отвезти: со времени того происшествия он так ни разу не сел за руль, хотя его красавица, которую он - все это знают - так любит, стоит на парковке под зданием, отремонтированная в самом лучшем виде, и скучает по нему и по дороге. Но он лишь проходит мимо, время от времени бросая на нее полные сожаления взгляды. А ведь он водит лучше их всех и сейчас, когда Джиёну не хочется брать свою машину с тем чтобы не мучиться, оставляя ее на неопределенное время у сестры, он готов на коленях просить его отвезти себя. Хотя и знает, что из этого ничего не выйдет: Дэсон до сих пор не оправился от произошедшего и продолжает во всем винить себя и свое безответственное вождение.  
Вариант ехать на Сырнике он вообще не рассматривает: та нота, на которой они расстались в гостиной, внушает самые мрачные опасения касательно их соседства в замкнутом пространстве легкового автомобиля - из него вытрясут все, включая самое задушевное, о чем Сырник непременно догадается, слегка прозондировав его наводящими вопросами.  
Остается только его преданная красавица, но если он сейчас поедет на ней к сестре, то на ней же поедет и завтра в аэропорт. А это означает, что ему придется искать какое-нибудь особенно укромное место для парковки, потому что не дай Бог кто-нибудь признает в его красотке ее владельца. А это - дополнительный повод для беспокойства завтра утром, не говоря уже о том, что он бы с куда большим удовольствием воспользовался услугами наемного транспорта или такси, чтобы иметь возможность уединиться со своим партнером как можно скорее.  
Он так и не решается просить Дэсона и выбирает из трех вариантов последний несмотря на весь риск, с которым тот сопряжен.  
Торопливо собирая сумку, в предвкушении укладывает туда их смазку, надеясь, что Сынхён захватит с собой ту, которой пользовался сам когда их ежевечерние сеансы связи стали почти обязательными. Он рассказывал ему, что дело с романтической драмой (или что там это - сериал?) пошло веселее после того, как они начали созваниваться и рассказывать друг другу свои "сказки на ночь", как очень скоро прозвал их Джиён. Он стал менее напряженным и успокоился, что позволило ему направить все свое внимание и силы, которые, как он знал, получат подзарядку сегодня же вечером, на задачи, стоящие перед ним непосредственно как перед актером. И сами романтические сцены также пошли веселее: снимаясь в них Сынхён не мог не думать о том, с какой дотошностью его ревнивый партнер будет требовать от него подробного отчета вечером, лишь сам распаляя себя до тех пор, пока старшему это не надоест и он не заткнет его, предложив более приятную для обоих тему.  
Пока он обувается в прихожей, Сырник пытается напроситься поехать с вместе ним, чтобы он кое-куда его подбросил, но Джиён стойко держит оборону, отказывая ему сдержанно, но уверенно. Уже торопясь, прощается со всеми и выбегает из квартиры. Спускается на парковку, садится в свою машину и некоторое время сидит, со странной смесью недовольства и удовольствия ощущая внутри себя волнение. Все равно он не оставит у сестры свою малышку - кто знает, когда тогда придется ее забрать. И улыбнувшись самому себе в зеркале, словно это его малышка пытается его подбодрить, он заводит машину и уезжает.

На следующее утро Сынхён выходит из самолета злой. Он терпеть не может короткие перелеты, когда ты больше времени тратишь на оформление и дорогу в аэропорт, чем на передвижение из пункта А в пункт Б. Вот и в этот раз настроение его, не выспавшегося из-за случившейся вчера с Джиёном неуемной общительности, отнюдь не поднялось. И когда он ищет того глазами среди людей, собравшихся в зоне встречи пассажиров, и не находит, внутри начинает потихоньку закипать негодование: он что, проспал? Так и есть, решает Сынхён, когда вместо того, кого он ожидал увидеть, к нему направляется симпатичная девушка в летящем, молочного цвета платьице с крупным цветочным рисунком. Если бы не кругленькое обычное личико, он бы, пожалуй, решил, что она модель: высокий рост, длинные стройные ножки, босоножки - несколько ремешков, бондажем перехвативших стопу, высоченная шпилька, на которой она передвигается с удивительно приятной для ее фигурки легкостью, широкие точеные плечи и блестящие на солнце волосы, красиво плещущиеся по плечам, когда она двигается. Легкая, отделанная молочным, в тон платью, кружевом, кофточка с рукавами три четверти, маленькая аккуратная сумочка и огромные солнечные очки, в которых ее круглое личико напоминает Муху-Цокотуху. Однако лично ему сейчас совершенно не светит быть чьим-то Комаром. Конечно, мило, что тот послал вместо себя этакую конфетку, но, черт возьми, хотел бы он знать, кто это и какое отношение эта кукла имеет к его Джиёну.  
А кукла тем временем оказывается в непосредственной близости и протягивает ему свою тоненькую ручку... по запястью которой кровавой струйкой бежит подаренный им Джиёну браслет. В первый момент его захлестывает возмущение, но уже в следующее мгновение до Сынхёна доходит и он поднимает глаза от протянутой ему руки и смотрит в лицо стоящей перед ним девушке. Которая широко улыбается ему и опускает свои огромные очки, открывая знакомые озорные глаза: благоухая чем-то дорогим и цветочным, перед ним стоит Джиён собственной персоной, свежий, как майская роза, и почти сравнявшийся с ним ростом благодаря своим каблукам.  
\- Клянусь, ты опять повелся, - произносит он вместо приветствия, жутко гордый, что ему снова удалось его провести.  
\- Это так ты приветствуешь дорогого любимого мужа, женщина? - хмурит брови Сынхён, изображая негодование, и... целует его, быстрым движением притягивая к себе за талию.

\- Хён! - восклицает Джиён, когда старший отпускает его.  
\- Оппа! - тут же строго поправляет его тот. - Ни к чему палиться.  
\- Нет, вы только посмотрите, кто мне это говорит! - возмущается младший. - Ты сам только что поцеловал меня при всем честном народе.  
\- Ты себя в зеркало сегодня видела, детка? - понижает тон его собеседник, но не сдается. - Ты выглядишь, как королева. Тебя хочется целовать всю.  
\- Не могу ничего обещать, - немедленно меняет линию партии Джиён, кокетливо наклоняя голову, отчего длинные блестящие волосы скользят вокруг его тонкой шейки, - но я подумаю над вашим предложением. А теперь давай все-таки пойдем на стоянку, - переходит он на шипящий шепот, - пока никто тебя не узнал.  
\- Да уж, - и Сынхён шлепает его пониже спины, когда младший разворачивается, направляясь к дверям, - тебя сегодня точно никто не узнает.  
Тот шикает на него, с запозданием пытаясь оттолкнуть его руку, отчего старший начинает добродушно смеяться, обгоняя его на пути к выходу.  
\- Оппа! - окликает его Джиён, скрещивая руки на груди и принимая недовольную позу. - Ты, конечно, можешь идти без меня и ловить такси, но я тогда на своей машине поеду домой.  
\- Ты, конечно, можешь капризничать, крошка, - упивается своей ролью и тем, что тот не может запретить ему так обращаться к себе, Сынхён, - но я тогда беру тебя на руки и несу на парковку, - он начинает приближаться к нему, и младший со счастливым смехом идет ему навстречу, протягивая ему обе руки, по которым сбегают к кистям браслеты.

Когда они оказываются в машине и Джиён усаживается за руль, поправляя на коленях юбку и проверяя в находящемся в салоне зеркале свой макияж, старший начинает шутить про женщин за рулем и обезьян с гранатами, в ответ на что получает поистине львиный отпор про тех, кто опозорился на всю страну благодаря собственной лени, которая единственная не дает ему сейчас занять почетное место настоящего мужчины и обезопасить мирное население Сеула от вооруженной обезьяны. В итоге Сынхён, как бы покоряясь, низко склоняется к его ногам. Отодвигает рукой юбку вверх по узкому бедру и целует кружево на надетом на нем чулке, заставляя младшего вспыхнуть и замолчать от неожиданности:  
\- Ладно, ты не обезьяна, крошка, - рокочет он, - ты - венец творения. Особенно в этих чулках, - и снова припадает к его чулку губами.  
\- Оппа, - Джиён отчего-то переходит на шепот. - Пожалуйста, не надо делать это здесь. Здесь общественное место, у нас с тобой могут быть неприятности...  
\- Но я же ничего такого и не делаю, - не спешит поднимать голову Сынхён, покрывая его колени поцелуями, водя ладонями по его бедрам и незаметно поднимая юбку его платья все выше.  
\- Оппа, - руками пытается отстранить его младший, - ты всегда был благоразумнее меня. Почему сейчас ты не останавливаешься? Ведь если ты еще продолжишь, то я не выдержу и сдамся, и тогда вдруг нас кто-нибудь увидит.  
Но Сынхён не обращает на его слова никакого внимания, продолжая целовать его ноги, забираясь уже так высоко, что порой его губы касаются обнаженной кожи над кружевом его чулок. Он слегка разворачивает его к себе на сиденье, чтобы дотягиваться до обеих его ног, пока Джиён растерянно вертит головой, не зная, как ему вести себя и куда смотреть.  
\- Хён, - взмаливается он, и когда тот, делая ему больно, с силой сжимает его бедра, немедленно поправляет себя: - Ох, оппа... оппа, остановись... умоляю тебя, остановись... Так мы только испачкаем мне платье и испортим прическу и макияж, а ведь мне еще машину вести...  
Но он напрасно говорит все это, потому что его слова только еще больше распаляют его партнера. Теперь он старается совсем задрать на нем юбку и добраться до трусиков, чему Джиён героически сопротивляется, ослабевшими руками придерживая на себе платье. Поборовшись с ним и ничего не добившись, Сынхён поднимается и смотрит на него. Его грудь поднимается и опускается от ставшего тяжелым дыхания, и стоит младшему заглянуть ему в глаза, горящие пожаром темного пламени, как он понимает, что больше не сможет ему противостоять. И сам тянется губами, покрытыми сейчас помадой цвета спелой вишни, к его губам, покрасневшим и таким мягким от поцелуев:  
\- Оппа... - шепчет он, приподнимаясь со своего сиденья и накрывая губы Сынхёна своими, закрывая глаза и позволяя сильным рукам того добраться туда, куда они так стремились.  
Старший гладит его бедра, ныряет пальцами под ткань трусиков и скользит вниз по коже его ягодиц, заставляя его придвинуться ближе к себе.  
\- Хорошо, что у тебя тонированные стекла: нам осталось только перебраться на заднее сиденье и оттуда уже никто нас не увидит, - низко шепчет Сынхён, отпуская его губы и сжимая его зад в руках.  
Тот теперь только кивает, желая одного: чтобы этот мужчина как можно скорее оказался глубоко внутри, где он так давно его не чувствовал. Он послушно поднимается с водительского кресла и первым пересаживается назад, автоматически поправляя на себе платье, пока делает это. Сынхён следует сразу за ним, усаживаясь рядом как только он опускается на заднее сиденье. Он не дает ему устроиться, притягивая к себе и целуя в губы, проникая языком глубоко в его рот, отчего Джиён в первый раз позволяет себе негромко застонать.  
Его тонкие руки гладят Сынхёна по волосам, к которым он не прикасался столько времени, что теперь это ощущение кажется ему непривычным и новым. И пока руки старшего вновь бросаются на борьбу с юбкой его платья, он гладит его по плечам, ловя себя на мысли, что представлял их себе шире и больше, чем они есть на самом деле.  
Сынхён тем временем незаметно для него смещает их на сиденье так, чтобы уложить его на спину, и когда он толкает его, пытаясь заставить его лечь, Джиён крепко обхватывает его за шею от неожиданности:  
\- Оппа! - прижимается он к нему, стараясь удержаться в вертикальном положении.  
\- Ложись, - шепчет в ответ Сынхён. - И пожалуйста, будь хорошей девочкой и подержи свою юбочку, чтобы мы ее не запачкали.  
В следующий момент Джиён уже лежит под ним, послушно растянувшись на заднем сиденье и принимая из его рук край своей юбки, которую тот заставляет его высоко поднять.  
То, что старший видит под ней, заставляет его на несколько секунд замереть в безмолвном восхищении. Он никогда об этом не задумывался, но оказывается, что возбужденный мужской член, затянутый в кружево, - это удивительно трогательно и одновременно страшно сексуально. Сынхён оказывается перед сложнейшим выбором, что поцеловать: вишневые губы Джиёна или его плененный орган. И в итоге склоняется к последнему, опускаясь на локтях и мягко прикасаясь к нему губами, через кружево трусиков обдавая чувствительную кожу своим теплым дыханием.  
\- Оппа, - жалобно стонет младший, сжимая в руках юбку своего платья, тесно прижимая ее к груди, в которой в отчаянии бьется его сердце.  
Каждое новое прикосновение заставляет его желание расти, но вместе с тем внутри нарастает и страх. Они никогда не позволяли себе заниматься любовью в общественных местах. Даже ванная в их квартире в общежитии была запретным местом, где они не были застрахованы от того, что кого-нибудь неожиданно разберет купаться и он начнет ломиться в дверь и застанет их. И вот теперь он оказывается распростертым на заднем сиденье собственной машины, припаркованной среди сотен других в весьма людном месте, да еще на охраняемой подземной парковке, где камер наверняка понатыкано не меньше, чем в их здании. Но он уже не может ни отказаться от ласк Сынхёна, ни вырваться и заставить того прекратить, хотя от страха у него буквально сводит низ живота.  
Или от удовольствия, потому что старший не теряет времени и пользуясь его замешательством уже стягивает с него трусики, вытаскивая из них его левую ногу, с которой он ловко снимает босоножку и заставляет его поднять ее и поставить на сиденье, открывая ему путь к своей промежности. Перехватывая блуждающий взгляд Джиёна, он читает в нем страх и придвигается к нему, нависая над ним и накрывая теплой ладонью его затвердевший орган, слегка сжимая его и чувствуя, как он напрягся.  
\- Оппа, - тихо-тихо шепчет тот, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, - может, мы все-таки не будем, а? Здесь общественное место...  
Но старший не дает ему договорить, затыкая ему рот, накрывая его своими губами, пока его рука обхватывает его член и начинает двигаться по нему, помогая ему стать еще тверже и прямее. Джиён отпускает юбку и оплетает его шею руками, притягивая его ближе к себе, словно пытаясь спрятаться внутри этого объятия. Каждый раз, когда рука Сынхёна поднимается до его кончика и он большим пальцем проводит по нему, собирая начавшую выделяться жидкость, которая облегчает его руке скольжение, младший протяжно стонет ему в губы, закрывая глаза. Сынхёну нравится смотреть, как трепещут при этом его накладные ресницы, густые и длинные, кажущиеся с такого расстояния такими чувственными.  
Его рука двигается все быстрее, пока Джиён не впивается тонкими пальцами ему в плечи, чувствуя приближение оргазма и внезапно вспоминая про свое платье:  
\- Оппа! - восклицает он, отстраняясь. - Мое платье! Я вот-вот...  
Ему не нужно договаривать: его партнер понимает его и успокаивающе кивает головой. Которая тут же исчезает из его поля зрения и в следующий момент Джиён ощущает себя у него во рту. Сынхён с силой сосет его, взяв его сразу глубоко, отчего младший громко стонет, запрокидывая голову и непроизвольно двигая бедрами, старясь оказаться у него во рту еще глубже. Сынхён терпеть этого не может и потому немедленно ставит его на место, обеими руками крепко сжимая его бедра и прижимая их к сиденью.  
\- Прости, - сдавленно стонет Джиён, и в его голосе слышится боль. - Я больше не буду.  
Сынхён на мгновение поднимает на него глаза, такие безумно прекрасные, когда он смотрит на него исподлобья. Он раскаивается, что сделал ему больно, но сейчас не время извиняться, потому он возвращается к тому, чем занимался, пока Джиён снова берет в руки свою юбку и прижимает ее край к губам, прикрывая себе рот, чтобы не стонать слишком громко.  
Он зажмуривается и почти выкрикивает его имя, когда разрядка мощной вспышкой настигает его и он бурно проливается в рот Сынхёну, который сжимает на нем губы, стараясь, чтобы ни капли не вытекло на обивку сиденья или на его платье. Он не торопясь глотает его семя и осторожно выпускает его член изо рта, проходя по нему губами, убеждаясь чтобы на нем ничего не осталось. Приподнимается и кладет голову ему на живот, который тот сначала втягивает, а затем расслабляет, и он становится мягким под его щекой.  
\- Прости, - тихо произносит Сынхён своим низким голосом, когда пальцы Джиёна начинают с неизъяснимой нежностью гладить его по волосам, - я сделал тебе больно.  
\- Ничего, - качает тот головой, бездумно улыбаясь глядя в потолок салона, - я знаю, как тебе это не нравится. Я не должен был так делать.  
\- Мы сейчас поедем, - произносит через некоторое время старший и Джиён только кивает, ощущая в голове приятную пустоту. - Ты прав, делать здесь это дальше слишком опасно.  
Джиён снова кивает и тогда Сынхён поднимается с него и помогает ему снова надеть трусики и босоножку, после чего возвращается на свое место спереди. А когда оборачивается, то видит совершенно бесценную картину: его Джиён сидит и деловито рисует себе губы помадой цвета спелой вишни, глядя в веселенького розового цвета зеркальце и держа на плотно сдвинутых коленях маленькую дамскую сумочку.  
\- Зря ты купил себе белую машину, Джи, - смеется он. - Розовая пошла бы тебе больше.  
В ответ на что получает пылающий гневом взгляд, после чего младший бросает свое зеркальце в сумочку, решительным жестом почти отшвыривает ее в угол, перебирается на водительское сиденье и бросает ему:  
\- Пристегни ремни, мужчина. Сейчас ты увидишь, как водят настоящие женщины!  
Ловко пристегивается, резким движением вставляет и поворачивает ключ зажигания и стремительно стартует, виртуозно лавируя по стоянке.


End file.
